<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>эпифания by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576662">эпифания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020'>fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns'>thesumofsuns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV Outsider, Period-Typical Racism, WWII, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть настигла их внезапно. Никого из них и вместе с тем каждого.<br/>Чужая смерть — мгновенное исчезновение. Пустое место за столом на семерых, оставленный вещевой мешок. Никто из них той смерти не видел и потому они могли только представлять отвратительные детали, раз за разом прокручивая в головах слова бледного, помертвевшего и потускневшего, точно его свет весь вышел, Роджерса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>эпифания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тим Дуган, кто бы ни утверждал обратное, дураком вовсе не был. О нет, мистер и миссис, Тим Дуган, пусть ему и не довелось отсидеть на школьной скамье положенный срок, пусть никаких университетов он не оканчивал, был цепок что твой бульдог, и башка у него соображала получше, чем у прочих.</p><p>Потому, ещё до того как печальные остатки 107-го перебросили в Англию, до того как было положено начало самой безумной авантюре всей его жизни, когда Барнс отыскал его, греющегося под ласковым итальянским солнцем между палаток снабженцев, ни слова не говоря, уселся рядом и щелчком пальцев сбил с него уложенную на лицо помятую шляпу, Тим почуял неладное. Всего неделя прошла с тех пор, как колонна освобождённых пленников под предводительством чуда из чудес, Капитана Америки, маршевым шагом вошла в лагерь, а Филлипс сплюнул сквозь зубы, но даже ему тяжело было скрыть удивление и тихую радость.</p><p>— Ну, Джимми? — спросил Тим, отчаянно щурясь. — Выкладывай.</p><p>Барнс был помят и несчастен, отчего-то куда несчастнее, чем ему случалось бывать даже на проклятой фабрике в Крайшберге, в холодной клети, где шестеро забытых богом и командованием пленников жались друг к другу, стараясь не замечать исходящей от их тел вони.</p><p>Барнс, пока его не забрали на нижние этажи, откуда, как Тиму было известно, не возвращался никто, был истинный стоик.</p><p>— Дело есть, — хмуро ответил Барнс.</p><p>— Это я уже понял.</p><p>— Нужно, чтобы ты разыскал Мориту, Дернье, Джонса и Фэлсворта.</p><p>— На кой чёрт, Джим? Ты по ним соскучился?</p><p>— Дело есть, — повторил Барнс и поглядел на него тяжело.</p><p>Здесь Тим забеспокоился. </p><p>Как оказалось, конечно, не зря.</p><p>Считай, в Англии, собравшись в приснопамятном пабе, они уже знали, о чём пойдёт речь, и потому, когда Роджерс грохнул о стол подносом, и стекло вздрогнуло, а пивная пена плеснула через край, Тим удивления выказывать не собирался.</p><p>— Я не вправе вас о чём-то просить, — начал было Роджерс, пока они старательно опустошали кружки.</p><p>— И потому просить никто ни о чём не будет, — отрезал Барнс и утёр губы рукавом. — Специальный отряд из шестерых присутствующих под предводительством, собственно, Капитана, — он кивнул на Роджерса.</p><p>— Платить станут? — хитро улыбнулся Морита.</p><p>— Получше, чем если бы платил один только Дядя Сэм.</p><p>Дернье беспокойно выговорил что-то по-французски, Джонс хохотнул и перевёл:</p><p>— Жак беспокоится на счёт трико.</p><p>— Никакого трико, — отрезал Барнс. — Оно только для тех, кто ввязывается в сомнительные научные эксперименты, для прочих нормальных людей — обычная форма.</p><p>Роджерс усмехнулся.</p><p>— Хочу оставить шляпу, — вставил Тим.</p><p>— Далась она тебе?</p><p>— И ещё пива.</p><p>— Вот это можно организовать.</p><p>Они смеялись, они шутили, они стучали кружками по ходящему ходуном столу, они улыбались изо всех сил, даже Барнс, старательно прячущий глаза от неотрывно следящего за ним Роджерса. Пока Капитан, а следом за ним и Барнс, не удалились через людское море к барной стойке, где так и застыли, никто из оставшихся за столом не сказал ни слова правды.</p><p>— Подохнем, — заявил Тим, когда стало ясно, что ни Барнс, ни Роджерс в ближайшее время не вернутся, — как пить дать. Видал я таких командиров. </p><p>— Не доверяешь произведённому твоим славным отечеством чуду, янки? — спросил Фэлсворт. — Как непатриотично с твоей стороны.</p><p>— Чудес я в своё время повидал достаточно, — протянул Тим, — так что могу с уверенностью сказать, что все они обычно с подвохом.</p><p>— Барнс ему доверяет, — проронил Морита.</p><p>— Барнс предвзят.</p><p>— Тут не поспоришь.</p><p>За время, что они провели друг у друга на головах в камере, сжатые по бокам и плечам тесной решёткой, объятые темнотой, снедаемые голодом и жаждой, и усталостью, и тоской, и мрачным, неизбывным ожиданием конца — печи, где исчезали тела куда менее удачливых пленников, чадили не переставая, — нельзя было не начать невольно говорить больше, чем хотелось и чем следовало. Все они тогда полагали друг друга последними попутчиками на поезде, где конечной станцией было печное жерло или смерть от истощения, от пневмонии, от иной инфекции, и потому не чувствовали стеснения, с ровными лицами обнажая свои столь отличные друг от друга истории. </p><p>Барнс говорил о Роджерсе. Впрочем, не было тогда ещё никакого Роджерса, был сопляк Стиви, Стиви-художник, Стиви-беда-без-конца, Барнсов братишка или вроде того, и, казалось бы, выслушивать чьи-то бесконечные разглагольствования о неизвестном пацане было бы при иных обстоятельствах безынтересно, но другой семьи у Барнса не имелось, и потому Тим слушал, и слушал внимательно. Как слушал в изложении Джонса о марсельском старом поместье, принадлежавшем поколениям и поколениям Дернье, о том, каково это, когда враг подминает твой город и твою страну, как по улицам прокатываются строем чужие солдаты, как чудовищный алый расцветает на городской ратуше, и трепещут по ветру полотнища с хищной свастикой. Как слушал о Калифорнии и белых апельсиновых рощах, надёжно укрытых в центре долины, у подножия Санта-Аны, о саде, что возделал — как родня звала его, Сумасшедший Путешественник Хироши — дед Мориты, дурно говорящий по-английски, до самой смерти отказывавшийся как следует учить язык, японец. Как слушал Джонса, вспоминающего о луизианской глуши, штормах и ураганах, о большой воде, сносящей нищие домишки, о том, как рекрутёр в штабе в Батон-Руж поглядел на него и прицокнул языком, мгновенно приписывая к «цветному» взводу. Как слушал Фэлсворта, чей сын закончил лётное училище в 42-м и пропал без вести на первом же боевом вылете. Монти вспоминал каменный дом в Уэстчестере, до горизонта тянущиеся акры продуваемой звонкими ветрами земли. </p><p>Тим и сам говорил, обычно начиная с чего-то в духе: «Где я родился, то не ваша забота, но жизнь меня как следует помотала, так что от нашей страны я видал и западное, и восточное побережья, а нравилось мне, скорее, посередине. Посередине, парни, сечёте? Как между двух мягких, больших…». Хрипло и натужно смеялся в ответ  Барнс, закашливаясь на вдохе, и в груди у него что-то клокотало, точно лопаясь. Тим после нередко задумывался о том, как это у Барнса вышло так быстро оправиться от плена и от того, что с ним творилось на нижних этажах проклятой фабрики. </p><p>Тем вечером в пабе первым согласился Морита, и Тим собирался припоминать это япошке по гроб жизни. Когда Роджерс и Барнс вернулись с нагруженными пивными кружками подносами, Морита хлопнул ладонью по столу.</p><p>— Я пойду. </p><p>Джонс поглядел на Дернье, Дернье поглядел на Джонса, и оба они синхронно сплюнули на пол.</p><p>— Мы в деле, — заявил Джонс. </p><p>Фэлсворт поднял обе руки, молчаливо капитулируя, и принялся хлопать себя по нагрудным карманам. Морита молча протянул ему папиросу. </p><p>— Что же, джентльмены, мне тоже придётся согласиться, — отметил он, закуривая.</p><p>И тут все они, конечно, уставились на Тима, даже Роджерс, улыбающийся белозубо, сияющий так, точно он игрушка на рождественской ели, которую боженька только что спустил с небес на золотом шнурке.</p><p>— Мать вашу, — сказал Тим. — Ладно. Но выпивка за счёт старшего офицерского состава.</p><p>Роджерс козырнул.</p><p>Плотная стопка бумаг о неразглашении — каждый лист в грифах секретности и печатях СНР, спец-форма — на левом рукаве шеврон с крылом, точно таким же, как на дурацком шлеме Роджерса, — оружие, сколько пожелаешь, греби, пока не лопнешь, и особый воздушный транспорт, управляемый сумасшедшим учёным и миллионером по совместительству, чья нахальная рожа всегда так и просила кулака. </p><p>Пристёгивая под вой ветра парашют, Тим каждый раз вопил, что никто не проводил с ним специальных учений и что он не просто так пошёл в своё время в пехоту, в пехоту, чтоб вас всех — для душевного спокойствия ему необходима была твёрдая земля под ногами.</p><p>По мнению Тима, выражать которое он не стеснялся, все они должны были бесславно погибнуть на первом же задании. Косточки его остались бы белеть на границе между Бельгией и Францией, и Кэти Смит, темноглазая и прекрасная, с голосом мягким таким мягким, что с ним не сравнился бы лучший французский коньяк, которая пела в одном чикагском клубе, куда он частенько захаживал, и которая одновременно ждала и не ждала его с фронта, одновременно писала и не писала ему писем, ни о чём бы не узнала. Но первое задание завершилось в рёве пламени, разве что «языка» взять не удалось, и Барнс, бледный и окровавленный, покидая безымянный бункер, сплюнул сквозь зубы и вымолвил: «Я перестарался. Жгите всё к чертям».</p><p>Дернье не подкачал — огненный столб, верно, можно было увидать из самого Аццано.</p><p>За первым заданием — второе, за вторым — третье, четвёртое, пятое. С ними всё ничего не случалось, точно госпожа удача, другим отсыпая жалкие крохи, им выдала по щедрому ломтю. Одни только лёгкие ранения, слабые контузии, обморожения самой малой степени да мокнущие мозоли. Разве что Роджерсу не так везло, но то скорее от безрассудства: за пределами тонкой стратегии, позволявшего его людям оставаться в целости и сохранности, Капитан был в своём героизме отчаянно непоследователен, а кое-где и вовсе неразумен, точно, полагаясь на чудесные свойства своего тела, забывал, что оно сделано из плоти и кости. </p><p>Тим помнил, как они, следуя к точке экстракции, пересекали через снежное марево спящую подо льдом реку Мёз, и Барнс — откуда только силы брались при таком соотношении массы — тащил нашпигованного пулями Роджерса с упорством прущего на противотанковый ёж немецкого «Тигра», и на каждого, кто осмеливался предложить помощь, глядел столь зло и отчаянно, что вскоре никто из них предлагать больше не решался. </p><p>В самолёте, когда Старк поднял их над метелью, и трясти перестало, и стих стук ледяного крошева о фюзеляж, Морита, зажав в зубах бумажный пакет сульфаниламида, с мрачной уверенностью резал на животе Капитана побуревший от крови тактический костюм. Невнятно, но довольно громко он проклинал каждого, кто заслонял тусклый свет, подгоняя варварски роющегося в его фельдшерской сумке в поисках шприца с морфином Джонса. Роджерс дышал тихо и рвано, Барнс, держащий на коленях его голову, смотрел строго вниз, губы его двигались, но слов было не разобрать. Спустя примерно час Морита, стирающий со лба пот перепачканной в крови рукой, в другой сжимал пяток влажно поблёскивающих пуль. Роджерс, то приходящий в себя, то снова проваливающийся в забытьё, дышал увереннее, хоть на животе у него живого места не было, и Тиму страшно было представить, что творилось внутри. Однако белеющая в полумраке марлевая повязка оставалась сухой и кровь остановилась.</p><p>— Ты видал? — спросил Тим у Фэлсворта, когда все они сгрудились в хвосте, оставив Барнса молчаливо бдеть рядом с притихшим Капитаном. — Вот тебе и чудеса славного отечества.</p><p>— Иисус, Мария и все ёбаные святые, — отозвался Фэлсворт тихо. — Нам с тобой, Дуган, и одной пули в живот хватило бы.</p><p>Гудел ветер за бортом. Чувствуя, как смыкаются от невыносимой усталости глаза, Тим краем уха слышал, как Барнс всё бормочет еле слышно, и, отчаянно прислушиваясь, разобрал обрывок фразы, тут же об этом пожалев.</p><p>Пожалуй, с той самой ночи над Францией Тим перестал задумываться о неминуемой и скорой смерти, но отряд не простил ему фатализма. Все солдаты были суеверны в той или иной степени, а их наскоро сколоченный «интернациональный цирк» и того хуже.</p><p>— Подохнем сегодня или чуть попозже? — живо интересовался Монти перед очередной высадкой.</p><p>— Нет, ну сегодня-то точно помрём, — нараспев тянул Джонс у Тима за плечами, пока они месили бесконечную грязь с оружием наперевес.</p><p>— Если меня не угробит этот спецотряд, то точно доконают изыски «французской кухни», — жаловался Морита на привале, когда передаваемый из рук в руки котелок с неизвестным и не слишком привлекательно пахнущим варевом доходил до него.</p><p>— Сержант Дуган, как вы сегодня, не отбросили концы? — весело спрашивал Роджерс, пока все они, на удивление целые — только Дернье щеголял проплешиной надо лбом и опалёнными бровями — торчали в медсанбате.</p><p>Барнс не шутил на этот счёт. Он хоть и ожил после Аццано, хоть и стал порой напоминать себя прежнего, до плена, менее мрачен не сделался. Чуть светлел лицом, если поблизости оказывался Роджерс, но да и только.</p><p>Когда отгремела Нормандия и оборона Бастони, когда Франция была освобождена, под Рождество 44-го в морозном воздухе витала надежда и сладкое, манящее предчувствие победы. Командный штаб расщедрился на недельную увольнительную, расквартировав отряд в крохотной гостинице под Реймсом, ближе к линии фронта и границе. Как Тим полагал, раз так случилось, назревало что-то большое и серьёзное, но Роджерс был нем, как рыба, а, может статься, и сам ничего не знал. В небольшом баре на первом этаже гостиницы они пили днями напролёт, отмытые добела, подстриженные и выбритые, одетые в парадную форму. Кажется, тогда Жак, склонившись к Тиму и щёлкнув того по лбу, указал на открытую бутылку молодого вина и стоящую рядом бутыль прозрачного самогона, демонстративно закатил глаза, сомкнув руки на собственном горле и задёргавшись.</p><p>— Будешь смешивать, и тебе каюк, — перевёл хохочущий Джонс, хотя Тим и сам догадался.</p><p>Был канун Рождества, когда Тим знатно выиграл в карты, оставив без штанов и лишнего денежного довольствия добрую часть офицерского состава 101-го десантного. Он брёл по коридору третьего этажа с бутылкой рислинга в руках и вспомнил было, что комната Капитана, которую тот неизменно делил с Барнсом, должна была быть неподалёку, и решил заглянуть, чтобы порадовать засранцев и заодно выяснить, нет ли вестей от командования. Дверь была приоткрыта, свет приглушён — горела только лампа над заваленным бумагами письменным столом. Едва занеся руку, чтобы постучать, Тим замер. Барнс, укрытый форменным пиджаком, спал на невысокой софе, Роджерс сидел подле, на полу, спиной к двери, положив склонённую голову на колени, молчаливо за тем наблюдая. Тим откашлялся тихо, и Роджерс вздрогнул, поднял голову и повернулся, что-то похожее на страх мелькнуло на его лице и исчезло. Он кивнул Дугану и приложил палец к губам в универсальном жесте, Дуган кивнул в ответ и пошёл прочь. В голове у него шумело, хотя выпил он не так много. </p><p>Смерть настигла их внезапно. Никого из них и вместе с тем каждого.</p><p>Чужая смерть — мгновенное исчезновение. Пустое место за столом на семерых, оставленный вещевой мешок. Никто из них той смерти не видел и потому они могли только представлять отвратительные детали, раз за разом прокручивая в головах слова бледного, помертвевшего и потускневшего, точно его свет весь вышел, Роджерса.</p><p>Роджерс сказал: «Я не сумел его удержать». Роджерс сказал: «Я всех их сожгу дотла».</p><p>Тим думал о последних минутах жизни сержанта Барнса, наверняка полных одного только страха, он надеялся, что смерть сержанта была быстрой и милосердной: огромная высота, вой ветра, удар, вышибающий из человеческого тела всё существо. Боль должна была быть краткой, как игольный укол.</p><p>Спустя несколько месяцев он поймал себя на мысли, что его размышления о смерти Роджерса мало чем отличались.</p><p>Конец войны был крайне паршив.</p><p>Среди всеобщего ликования, среди победного бахвальства, среди не сравнимого ни с чем чувства завершения чего-то великого и страшного, Тим долгое время не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что что-то завершилось в корне неверно. «Нечестно», — говорил он себе, садясь на самолёт домой. «Нечестно», — повторял он тихо, глядя на себя, бравого, одетого в увешанный медалями парадный китель, в зеркало.</p><p>Возможно, это чувство было хорошо знакомо и понятно не только ему, и потому минуло несколько лет, прежде чем «Ревущие Коммандос» вновь собрались под одной крышей. То было начало пятидесятых. Тим летел из Чикаго в Калифорнию, в тихий, зелёный Фресно, добираясь до прячущегося за грядой апельсиновых деревьев дома Мориты на автобусе — такси стоило чудовищно дорого. Все они через письма и звонки сошлись на мысли, что ни чикагская клетушка Дугана, ни холостяцкая квартира Джонса в Батон-Руж всех в себя не поместят. Дом Монти в Уэстчестере и поместье Дернье в Марселе отпадали ввиду удалённости, и выбор пал на Джима, протестующего больше для виду.</p><p>Тим прибыл последним и должен был понести справедливое наказание в виде ночёвки в саду, но, медленно и постепенно надираясь, они засиделись допоздна, до того, что колкие звёзды проклюнулись на чёрном небе, и всё стихло вокруг. </p><p>Тиму казалось, никто из них совсем не изменился. Может статься, избавившийся от усов Монти теперь выглядел старше, может статься, Гейб раздался в плечах и талии, а Жак, напротив, стал ниже и суше. Джим и вовсе не поменялся, будто ни дня ни прошло с 45-го.</p><p>Шумел ветер в ветвях, они пили без меры, курили и сквернословили, и, чем пьянее они становились, тем стремительнее менялось пространство вокруг: жёсткая земля под задницами холодела, деревья рвались ввысь, смыкаясь над их головами, как живые вставали сосны, точно они снова оказались в Арденнском лесу, и в ночном воздухе вместо терпкой апельсиновой горечи чувствовался запах огня и кордита.</p><p>Тим был беспросветно пьян, и потому, не подумав, ляпнул:</p><p>— Стары мы для таких приключений, и если я заночую в саду, то к утру точно околею.</p><p>Грянул, как гром, их общий смех и смолк.</p><p>Тим был беспросветно пьян, и потому, крепко подумав, сказал:</p><p>— Никому из вас не казалось, что всё должно было сложиться иначе? Что всё это неверно, неправильно, — зачастил он, покачнувшись и упёршись ладонью сидящему ближе всех Морите в плечо. — История, засранцы, должна работать иначе: герои возвращаются домой в блеске воинской славы, получают награды и народную любовь, жмут руки конгрессменам и президенту. Роджерс должен был жениться на Картер или ещё что.</p><p>— Или уехал бы с Барнсом в Бруклин, — добавил Фэлсворт.</p><p>Дернье неразборчиво буркнул что-то.</p><p>— Что куда более вероятно, друзья мои, — перевёл Джонс, чей язык отчаянно заплетался.</p><p>— До сих пор помню, — выговорил Морита, — как я тяну пинцетом пулю из раны у него на животе, а Барнс, знай, бормочет ему что-то, знай, держит его голову, а лицо — дикое.</p><p>— Заткнись, Джим, — вздохнул Дуган. — Я прекрасно слышал, что он там бормотал.</p><p>Тим слышал. Голос у сержанта Барнса был сиплым, точно воздуха ему не хватало. Тогда в самолёте он повторял сквозь шум лопастей и вой ледяного ветра беспамятному Роджерсу: «Стив, терпи. Терпи, хороший, терпи, родной».</p><p>— Все мы много чего слышали, — добавил Джонс, — и видели, но это совсем не означает, что нужно по этому поводу языком трепать.</p><p>Они молча подняли полупустые стаканы и молча допили.</p><p>— Всё же, джентльмены, мы целы и невредимы, — сказал Монти.</p><p>— Не подохли.</p><p>— Не сыграли в ящик.</p><p>— И проживём ещё до чёрта лет.</p><p>— Д’ чьог’та, — ломано повторил Жак.</p><p>Ложась спиной на мирную и непозволительно тёплую калифорнийскую землю и закрывая глаза, Тим Дуган был рад, что когда-то согласился.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>